Xautakar
The Xautakar is the unified military force of the Xivonioki Imperium, tasked with protecting Ixanian territory and executing the iron will of the Tazen. Though one of the smallest militaries on Elysia, the Xautakar is the most advanced technologically, possesses a 60-year lead over its opponents, which has been the norm for many thousands of years. The military is divided into three branches, though the personnel of all have been cross-trained to provide flexibility and adaptability to offset the Xautakar's numerical weakness, which has been a constant thoughout the Xautakar's recent history. The military owes its loyalty to the Tazen of Ixania, and serves as his personal army. The Xautakar is the oldest standing army in the world, with a history going back some 11,000 years. Established in 9310 BNC, the Xautakar was created to serve as a policing force within the numerous Ixanian city-states that existed throughout the world at the time of its creation. Today, the Xautakar serves in much the same capacity, though it is tasked with the preventing of major blood feuds between the twenty-eight xarukdoms of the Imperium of the Xivonioki. The military consists of 294,912 personnel drawn from all of the xarukdoms, and in the event of a major conflict, can take command of the combined strength of the xarukdom militaries, some 10,665,011 personnel in total. The military budget of the Xautakar as of 2013 ANC was ƒ571.824 billion (₳20.626 trillion), or 2.41% of the national GDP of the Ixanian nation. This is one of the largest military expenditures in the world, and has seen the continued growth of Ixania as a major military superpower. The Xautakar has a long history of invading and occupying rival nations, and has an even longer history of committing all kinds of atrocities and war crimes in the name of their patron god, Xauti. The reputation of the Xautakar has seen seen many inhabitants fear confronting the warriors of Ixania lest they fall victim to the horror stories told by those to that witnessed them firsthand. History Origins and growth Era of stagnation Reorganization Expansion and modernization The Xautakar today Organization It should be clearly noted that the Xautakar is far different from the other national militaries. First is that the Xautadar does not recruit its personnel, but collects them from the warrior classes of the xarukdoms of Ixania. Second, all training takes place from childhood into adolescence, before one joins the Xautakar, and any training provided by the military is done for the sole purpose of training the warrior how to operate the equipment they are issued. Finally, the Xautakar is more a collection of warriors than a professional military force in the strictest meaning of the modern term. The warriors fight for a paycheck, but will often request payment by other means, such as slaves, land, previlages, or loot, all payments allowed even in the modern day. Lan-Xautakar Son-Xautakar Ava-Xautakar Recruitment The Xautakar does not recruit directly, nor can one request to join it in person. All members are selected by Xautakar inspectors, who visit the militaries of the xarukdoms of Ixania, and begin proccessing information on potential recruits. They validate the qualifications of certain warriors, and slate them to be vetted for the potential honor of joining the Xautakar. Such is the honor of joining, that a lowly warrior of the Xautakar outranks the highest military commander outside of it, both in prestige and respect. The strength of the Xautakar is determined by the orders of the Tazen, though it can never drop below the strength of a single ovadar (a force of 73,728 men). Category:Xivonioki Imperium